Fairy Tail Q&A
by flowerjoy1212
Summary: Now that our Fairy Tail members went through the truth or dare... It's time for Q&A! It's a talk show of our Fairy Tail members! We get to hear our fairy tail members their opinions of our questions! It's totally a safe talk show. Just until you wait and see. Hehe
1. Chapter 1

**FlowJ: Welcome to Fairy Tail Q&A! This will be my new story of Fairy Tail comedy! This show is just a hilarious, safe, talk show. We ask many different questions, and our fairy tail members will answer! Let's welcome our members! Natsu, Gray, Gajeel, Lucy, Levy, Wendy, Romeo, Laxus, Elfman, Mirajane, Juvia, and the mighty Erza!**

Natsu: I'm all fired up on this one!

Gray; At least we made it out of her truth and dares…

**FlowJ: Or did you? I didn't finish that one yet.**

Gajeel: Stop scaring us!

Mirajane: Hehehe this will be fun!

Lucy: is there more humiliation for me?

**FlowJ: Ok ok, shut up! I am asking the questions here! You guys are going to be like judges. When I ask a question, some of you will answer. Please take turns!**

Everyone: We got it!

**FlowJ: Normally, I would only talk to groups of 3 or 4, but since this is the opening, we will do Q&A with this many people! Now let's start!**

Everyone: yeah!

**FlowJ: *clears throat* Ok our first question… what do you think of Lucy?**

Lucy? WHY ME AGAIN?!

Natsu: She's our important friend! My best friend!

Gray: One of my best friends, a bit of a klutz, and pretty cool.

Erza: My sister!

Mirajane: A future wife for at least 5 compatible husbands. (Lucy: What?!)

Wendy: She's like my caring older sister…

Levy: One of my best friends!

Laxus: She's interesting (Lucy: that's it?)

Gajeel: Gihi, my bunny girl

Elfman: She's a man! (Lucy: I am not a man!)

Romeo: She's awesome!

Juvia: LOVE RIVAL!

**FlowJ: And that's what everyone thinks of Lucy!**

Lucy: Thanks guys.

Mirajane: Aw don't worry Lucy, I know some of us are hiding what we truly feel about you.

Other people: SHUT UP

**FlowJ: Next question! Which person in this room you admire?**

Romeo: That's easy! Natsu-nii!

Levy: I admire… Juvia actually *embarassed*

Juvia: *surprised* You admire Juvia?

Natsu and Gray: Laxus!

Natsu and Gray: Wait what?

Natsu and Gray: *in sync* You too?!

Natsu and Gray: *realizes* Stop copying me!

Lucy: I can't believe I am saying this… but I admire Mira-

Mirajane: *squeals* Oh my goodness! Lucy admires me! I knew it! I knew she wants my matchmaking skills, my knowledge, and my obsession over love!

Lucy: Uh oh…

Elfman: I don't have anyone to admire!

Natsu and Gray: *still saying the same words* Seriously! Stop copying me!

**FlowJ: Ok! Another question! What's your favorite food?**

Natsu: What kind of question is this!? I really like fire! Especially blue fire!

Gray: haha a chunk of ice will work for me

Gajeel: Eating a metal pole is the best!

Laxus: pure lightning

FlowJ: You guys are just weird

Lucy: I don't think they know the real taste of food. My favorite is the yaki soba noodles (I am making this up)

Mirajane: I can have italian food all day!

Juvia: Juvia loves sushi

Levy: Tiramisu cakes…

Erza: NO! STRAWBERRY CAKES ARE THE BEST! *suddenly transforms and shoots swords everywhere*

Flowj: Geez calm down! We all know you love strawberry cakes! I still wonder how you lose all that calories…

Erza: Exercise three times a day, Yoga in the middle, eat some meals before…

**FlowJ: Ok ok I got it! Anyways, I want to wrap it up here! It's short, but I'm kinda out of ideas (and tired) This is my new comedy story, so please leave suggestion! This first chapter is a bit boring and weak, but please bare with me! I am just starting, and I am worn out! Yes, I will still continue the Truth or Dare (I still love it) but please leave suggestions! Next Q&A round will be Natsu, Gray, and Gajeel alone (unless you guys want to suggest a different group of 3 or 4). Please review your ideas and thoughts! Hope you enjoyed it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**FlowJ: Welcome back to the second round of Fairy Tail Q&A! I am back, refreshed, so I will try to fix my mistakes from my first round. Alright, in this round, let's welcome Natsu!**

Natsu: Bring it on! Nothing can stop me!

**FlowJ: Also our stripping ice mage has come to join us!**

Gray: You can't do any better than me, Natsu!

Natsu: Shut up ice stripper! No one wants you here!

**FlowJ: *clears throat* and last but not least, our metal head Gajeel!**

Gajeel: Gihi, all you squirts better run.

Natsu and Gray: Shut up metal head!

Natsu and Gray: *glares at each other* Stop copying me again!

**FlowJ: So these lovely members will answer our questions. They will gladly answer the questions with their honest opinions!**

Natsu: I won't hesitate to bash ya!

Gray: At least I have some respect to people

Gajeel: You're just that typical softie

Natsu: Ahahaha! Of course that ice princess is a softie. He hasn't gotten in trouble a lot.

Gray: Is this a challenge I'm hearing?!

**FlowJ: Okay enough! Our first question of the day! A reviewer asked who deserves to be the next class wizard? (I am so prepared for this…..)**

The three guys: OF COURSE IT'S ME

**FlowJ: I knew it… care to explain.**

The three guys: *starts explaining and arguing*

Natsu: I am the next S class mage obviously!

Gray: You wish!

Gajeel: Back off, I would have been in S class before I joined Fairy Tail!

The three guys: *continue to argue*

**FlowJ: GRAY, YOU EXPLAIN FIRST**

Gray: Ok then. I think I deserve to be the next S class mage. These two stupid dragon slayers don't have the brains to become a S Class wizard! Natsu just burns and destroys everything, and Gajeel doesn't cooperate with us. I, in the other hand, plans carefully of our next step, carefully attack, and trying to team with others.

FlowJ: *nods* nice explanation

Natsu: Tch, see he's a softie

Gajeel: A true princess

Gray: Shut up with that!

**FlowJ: Next, Gajeel, explain to us why you deserve to become S class mage.**

Gajeel: Well first off, I do cooperate with others! Sometimes, I team up with people to take down the enemy. And I strategize carefully. I was double spying for the master, having a second group in the Grand Magic Games, and I know how to use my magic.

FlowJ: Good good.

Gajeel: But actually, I think Levy should also be S class mage…

Natsu and Gray: What?!

Natsu and Gray: A sudden change of heart?!

Natsu and Gray: *looks at each other* Why are you copying me again!

**FlowJ: woah, keep on going. **

Gajeel : Well, when I was Levy's partner, she first didn't care much of becoming an S class mage. But that didn't mean she didn't try. Before we were attacked, we were actually doing a good job. When those two fools attack us, we could have been into bloody pulp if she didn't thought of her moves.

**FlowJ: I see…**

Natsu: Someone's in love

Gray: who's the softie now?

Gajeel: Shut up! I am just saying!

**Flowj: No that was lovely Gajeel! Now Natsu, tell us why you think you should be the S class mage.**

Natsu: That's easy. I don't need to give off long speech like ice pervert and metal bucket did. Just a few sentences. I always wanted to be as powerful as Erza, Mirajane, Laxus, and Gildartz. So I have to become S class mage, and also to fulfill my promise to Gildartz.

**FlowJ: Simple but good.**

Gray: It's going to take you a century to surpass them

Natsu: I don't care how long it takes! As long as I beat them one day, I'll finish my goal

**FlowJ; Natsu! You're turning into an inspiring person! Ok moving on! Would you consider Jellal as a potential guildmate even after hurting Erza.**

Gray: *without hesitation* No

Gajeel: Why not. He's strong

Gray: Before he joins, I want to beat the crap of him for hurting Erza. I know he already knows how much he hurt her but… I just need to let my anger out towards him first. But other than that, I can tell he's a good person.

Natsu: Of course I will let him in! He knows what he did wrong, and I already showed my anger to him. He understood me and helped me out. I consider him as an ally!

Gajeel: Gihi I don't know what happened, but he seems like a sad, guilty guy when I saw him disguise as Mystogan. I think we should let that strong guy in.

**FlowJ: So you all consider him as a guildmate.**

Gajeel: Sure

Gray and Natsu: Yeah, I guess

Gray and Natsu: *glares* Not again!

**FlowJ: Okay, next question. What do you look for in a girl? *smirks***

Gajeel: What the…

Natsu and Gray: *in sync* Why that question?!

Natsu and Gray: *about to strangle each other* Stop it! It's getting annoying!

**FlowJ: I'll ask again. What do you look for in a girl.**

Natsu: I know Gajeel's answer. It has to be short, cute, she has to have purple hair, loves to read, and the name has to be Levy. *in a mocking voice*

Gajeel: *turns red* WHAT. NO. NO. NO.

Gray: *joins* She is a solid script mage, smart, and I wonder who she is. *laughs*

Gajeel: Shut the hell up! Iron Dragon's roar!

Natsu and Gray: aghhhh!

Gajeel: I want a tall, hot, and metal woman!

**FlowJ: *rolls eyes* sure. How about you Gray.**

Natsu: *in a high pitched voice* I am Gray, and I want someone who has blue hair, water magic, beautiful, obsessive, powerful, and scary. Her name has to start with a J.

Gajeel: And I know she loves me

Gray: Hey…. WHAT ARE YOU SAYING?!

**FlowJ: hmmmm… I seriously wonder who that is Gray?**

Gray: Ugh…. I actually like a girl that's beautiful, perky, cheerful, with a cute smile, and caring. That's what I like in girls.

Natsu: *whispers, imitating Gray's voice* Also someone hot like Juvia

Gray: SHUT UP!

**FlowJ: How about you, Natsu?**

Gajeel: that salamander doesn't know anything about love. I bet he just prefers fire over girls.

Gray: And he just want fire mage girls I bet

Natsu: That's not true! What I like in a girl is that she has to be nice, pretty, happy, gives me food, smiles a lot, helpful, and powerful!

Gajeel; doesn't Lucy or Lisanna give you food…

Natsu: *in a serious tone, glaring Gajeel* You better shut up…

Gray: Woah Natsu is actually scary!

Gajeel: *gulps* Fine…

**FlowJ: And let's end here! Thank you for expressing your feelings, guys!**

Natsu: Ha, some of them were ok, but the last one…

Gray: The problem was that Natsu kept on copying me!

Natsu: You were copying me!

Gajeel: I had to be stuck with those two idiots

Gray and Natsu: wanna fight?!

Gray and Natsu: seriously?! *in sync*

The three idiots: *starts fighting. you can hear lots of crashes*

**FlowJ: While those three are fighting, I'll say my final words. Thanks again for reading! Please review your suggestions for the next round! Also, the next round, we will have our lovely ladies! Lucy, Juvia, Levy, and Mirajane will here in our next Fairy Tail Q&A. Hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
